luxraytale_series_ausfandomcom-20200214-history
LuxrayTale/LuxrayBlast Koritsu
LuxrayBlast Koritsu is a Stellarine in the main story of LuxrayTale. While he used to be able to transform, after he died he lost that power, he was reborn as a Stellarine forever. He believes there is no other way around the underground except "Kill or Be Killed", he launches happiness stars at the player in LuxrayTale, though, he's Ailey & DoomFlame's trainer, he became their adopted child. He still remembers Spear. In the No Mercy route, he refuses to fight since he's a helpless stellarine. He's a Soulless Stellarine & to be a Jolteon again, he needs every single soul. Though being a chaotic evil being, he still tries to care about the ones who called him "Master Lux"/ "Master Luxxy", he tells a story close to the end of the No Mercy route, before you fight William. He tells you stories of each of the main bosses only & gets scared of Spear on the No Mercy Route. He still somewhat cares about his Pokemon, even though he has no SOUL, he tries to care. Encounters and Dialogue First Encounter, Ailey: It was a long journey. We traveled across the seas of Hoenn to become Champions. She was the Espeon who cared for my crew as her family while she was away from Doomie. Second Encounter, Messy: He was the cutest Jolteon ever. "Master Luxxy", he used to call me, I know he really cared. The sweetest kid was also the most ambitious of my team. He was a father to Lunarous & Emiliano. Emile, however, disappeared. Third Encounter, Scar: The Eevee who was bossy, soon took a chill pill & was a little less serious to train. He was still really caring, but, he knew that he could fight on further if he stayed determined. Fourth encounter, Mizukiton NEO: The Umbreon who really cares about her family, was very strong, protective. She was very motherly & understanding, but, when her family was threatened, she was very upset. She cared a lot & no longer thinks me as the trainer she knew. Fifth Encounter, William: Always Diapered, he cared for the well being of his family & trainer. Though, he soon got the power to see timelines. Why must he think wrong of me, when I have done nothing wrong? I dunno, can you answer me? Sixth Encounter, DoomFlame: A Houndoom, forever diapered, was taught how to use magic tomes. Who taught him? When I was a Human, I taught him his magic lessons. He's now a Master Tactician & wants to help us all escape. Seventh Encounter, near the Judgement Hall: Now, let's teach this world what's like to Kill or be Killed! That's why we wouldn't be afraid to..... get..... in the..... way.......... Why are you scaring me like that? Stop making that face! Why am I afraid of you? I have no SOUL like you! OK, OK! I get it! Final Encounter, After DoomFlame is slayed: Look, I never betrayed you Spear! S- See? I- I- I- I- I don't wanna die! Please Spare me! Art of Stellarine Species by MapleBranchWing on Deviantart. Jolteon Self: LuxrayBlast was sealed underground with a magical spell alongside the Pokemon he was defending. So Ghetsis separated the rest of his Pokemon from him. Soon, he met a terrible fate helping the fallen one see the surface one more time. When he returned, he died, which upset DoomFlame & Ailey. He's always wearing his Electric Type Matchups. LuxrayBlast no SOUL or Determination, he used to be able to Soft Reset, but, in LuxrayTale, his power was taken away. Chibi by TehShinySylveon